Leaves Me in Laguor
by ZillyVrilly
Summary: An original story based off of Dangan Ronpa. It includes characters that I have made myself with original executions, locations, and more.
1. Chapter 1

In the crowded halls of Kouyousuta Academy, the voices of students bellowed around. At this time, the lunch bell rang. Of course, any student would be rushing to be first in the lunch line, but not Kazuiki. Kazuiki Naioto was usually took his time getting through the day. You could almost say he was someone who went with the flow of things. His peers wondered how he got through the day without getting mad at other students for pushing him down in the hall or making fun of him for his small size. Any normal person would get upset, right? Nope, not Kazuiki. Kazuiki saw the positive in everything and pushed the small things aside. Theres bubbly and positive personality made him the perfect friend for Kasumi Suzuki. Who was she, exactly? She was a bright, charismatic individual who had an attire that was hard to miss. Being a Harajuku girl could explain it all. By the time she ran into Kazuiki, she was amazed at how well they bonded together. As the school year passed and they became Juniors, they were best friends. Though, their interests was what made people turn heads when they saw them together. Kazuiki, a sportscaster, and Kasumi, a Harajuku. Though Kasumi knew little about sports she loved hearing him talk about it day and night. And though Kazuiki didns tutorial videos online. Somehow, the friendship worked and thatNaioto-san? Did our professor collect the homework while I was out?When doesnd better hurry now before she changes her mind about the late work policy. She may have your head by the end of the day. You know you** Said the sportscaster. As he spoke, he wore a small smile that also had a bit of a smirk to it. Kazuiki always joked like this, though it did scare a few people. **

**s not like me to turn in things late, but I just simply forgot to hand it in when I came back today. Do you really think she wons me?t turn in an assignment on time, but it was close to their Spring Trip. Everyone in the Junior class had it on their mind, especially Kasumi. She heard that the scenery was beautiful and she could get a few good pictures of herself there. Kasumi always stayed on top of her game when it came to photoshoots and being seen in her best outfits, but scenery was everything to her. What**Since you have your way of guilting me, It give me a lecture.s a face without a name? Ren Fujimoto, a computer technician. It was his first day at school and he was already late. The night before, he was nervous as hell, and being late made his mood no better.

Taking a look at his schedule, he realized it was time for lunch. Though he thought he was prepared, he left his map of the school at home. Looking around, he spotted the first person he saw. Oddly enough, he ran into Kasumi. Nervously, he poked her arm, hoping to get her attention.

**He said, clearing his throat. Kasumi turned, raising a brow. She hadn**Can I help you?I-I need help finding the ! I was just in there! Let** The dark haired girl pointed down the hallway some, looking back at Ren to make sure he was paying attention. **

**She shot him a small smile, fixing her shoulder bag. Ren nodded, repeating the directions in his head. **

**With that, he started to walk away quickly until Kasumi called out to him. **

**As Ren stopped, he tripped over his laces and fell over, but grabbed a nearby wall to save himself. **

**Said the boy. Kasumi simply nodded, pulling her mask up and turning her heel. Within a few seconds, she was gone. Ren on the other hand, bent down to tie his shoes and made his way down the few halls and entered the cafeteria, holding onto his backpack. There were so many students in there that he didn**Hello there! You must be a new student, correct? What** Said the boy in front of him. Ren thought: Who the hell was this guy? He was about an inch or so shorter than him, dressed in black and yellow with sunglasses, and wore a smile that was so wide he thought his jaw would break. Though, it was a pretty captivating smile, he must say. Eventually, the boys face. He started to stare, didnt help it. Ren did manage to utter out a response in due time. **

**.Oh!Oh! I Quickly, the boy bowed, only to make contact with the othert hit his spiked collar or thatd hate to have down his throat for the rest of his highschool career. Though he was expecting the boy to be mad at him, he heard laughing. That was quite the reaction, but he went with it. As he leaned back up, he scratched the back of his head, looking rather embarrassed. **

**m sorry Man, he needed to stop apologizing so much. **

**m fine! That was a nice introduction youm kind of lonely and you look new around here! Come, come!d have to get used to this. Oh well, he thought. At least he didn**Oh uh, you never told me your name. What is it?t expect at all. Instead of just giving him his name, he stood up with one foot on the bench and one on the table with his hands on his hips.

**As he said his name, he laughed a bit before sitting back down. The few students at the other side of the table looked at him and laughed along. This kid must be well known around here. **

**Ren nodded, leaning on his backpack a bit. His name sounded familiar but he couldnd heard it from. **

**s yours?**Ah, well Is a huuuuuge ...That was you? Ive heard your voice before. , you have that stupid class too? I** The techie slowly started to appreciate running into this guy today. Maybe he could help him out. **

**As the minutes went by, the bell rang and everyone poured out of the cafeteria. This day was going to be a long one, wasnd make a few more friends other than Kazuiki. He couldnd learn to get used to it. **

**The sun had been out for the past week. The weather had been amazing since Spring started. Though today, the clouds started rolling in. Raindrops drizzled down from the sky, which soon turned into a full downpour. It was Spring so it was expected, but this soon? It was strange, but nobody could do anything about it. Hopefully things would clear up before the Junior trip.**


	2. Chapter 2

/works/1472044/chapters/3112513 


End file.
